Do You Love Me?
by Huss-Fuss123
Summary: When Akari hears a rumor that Yuuma has a crush on a girl called Akane how will she react?  suky summary   PLZ READ! :3
1. Chapter 1

**hi guyzzz! this is my first fanfic so plz be easy on me! I JUST had to writa a fanfic about jewelpet tinkle! I JUST LOVE IT! ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"*sigh* finally! Classes have finished!" exclaimed Akari she walked out of the classroom.<br>"And there's no magic class today either!" added Ruby, as she popped out of Akari's jacket. (Sorry I couldn't think of anything else!)  
>"~labu ~labu!" added Labra, as she also popped out of Akari's jacket. "Life's good" said Akari as she stretched her arms out; she could've sworn that her hands had hit something but just ignored it.<br>"Ow" said a voice behind her. Akari blushed as she figured out who the voice belonged to. She quickly stuffed Ruby and Labra back into her jacket and turned as her cheeks flushed a crimson colour.  
>"Y-Yuuma-kun!" she stuttered. "I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to." She clapped her hands together, squinted her eyes and put her head down. (Basically begging) Yuuma patted Akari's head.<br>"Don't beg like that!" he started. "It's not like I'm going to get mad over that... or will I?" He said the last part sarcastically.  
>"Yuuma-kun!" cried Akari, he face puffed. (You know, when they fill their cheeks with air.) Yuuma started laughing.<br>"It's not funny!" she cried. Yuuma patted her head again.  
>"You're so typical!" he said. "Ciao." And he walked off.<br>"I'LL TAKE THAT AS A COMPLIMENT!" Akari shouted to the distance, hoping Yuuma would hear her.  
>"THAT'S GOOD!" he shouted back but didn't turn around. Akari smiled and blushed.<br>"Nice going Akari-chan!" exclaimed Ruby.  
>"~labu!" added Labra.<br>"Thanks!" exclaimed Akari. She stood silent to think for a while.  
>"Ay, Ruby, Labra" she started. Ruby and Labra turned their attention to Akari.<br>"What is it Akari-chan ~labu?" asked Labra.  
>"Is it still okay to go to Jewel land even if I don't have classes?" Akari asked.<br>"Sure it's alright! In fact, Labra and I wanna go!" exclaimed Ruby. Akari nodded and soon enough Akari, Ruby and Labra were sucked into Jewel land.

Akari landed on her bottom, with Labra and Ruby on her shoulders.  
>"That was a nice and soft landing ~labu!" exclaimed Labra. Ruby nodded in agreement.<br>"Easy for you to say!" cried Akari. "You're not the one who has to hit the ground! You've got it easy up there!" Akari stood up and dusted her skirt. "Now I have to walk all the way to the cafe!" screamed Akari in frustration.  
>"Um... Akari-chan" said Ruby.<br>"Yes Ruby!" answered Akari, still annoyed she has to walk to the cafe.  
>"Turn around ~labu" finished Labra for Ruby.<br>"I don't have time for turning around! I have to walk like 20 metres to get to the cafe okay!" said Akari.  
>"AKARI!" squealed a familiar voice. Akari quickly turned around and saw Miria running towards her, but that wasn't the best part, wait for it... THEY HAD LANDED IN FRONT OF THE CAFE!<br>"YAY! Now I don't have to walk 20 metres!" exclaimed Akari, not realizing that Miria was in front of her.  
>"Um... Akari? Are you alright today?" she asked.<br>"Yep! I'm fine!"  
>"Garnet!" exclaimed Ruby as she hopped off of Akari's shoulder and down to the floor next to Garnet, Labra following her.<br>"Hello, Ruby, Labra!" exclaimed Garnet. Labra looked around.  
>"I see Sango is at the cafe munching down sweets ~labu" she pointed out. Garnet nodded. Ruby gasped.<br>"By herself?" she asked, concerned.  
>"Nap!" Miria said, jotting in the conversation. "She's with Sara, Sapphie, Leon and Dian!"<br>"Oh, I see" said Ruby. Akari rushed in front of them and then stopped and turned around.  
>"Well? Why are we missing out on all the fun? Let's go!" Without wasting a second they all ran into the cafe.<br>"Oh, Akari, you're here" said Leon.  
>"Hello minna!" said Akari, as she, Miria, Ruby, Labra, Garnet and Sango went to their table. Sara nodded her hello.<br>"Hello minna!" exclaimed Ruby to the jewel pets.  
>"Hello minna ~labu!" exclaimed Labra.<br>"Hello" replied Dian, Sango and Sapphie.  
>"How were those sweets, Sango?" said Ruby, sarcastically.<br>"They were really really yummy!" she replied. Everyone laughed at this.

"Everyone!" said Miria as she got everyone's attention. "I have an announcement to make!"  
>"Go on" said Sara, nonchalant.<br>"At 5.30 today, can you guys all come over to my place?" she asked. Everyone thought for awhile.  
>"I have nothing planned" said Akari.<br>"Neither do I" added Leon.  
>"I don't have anything planned b-" started Sara.<br>"That's great! That means everyone is coming!" interrupted Miria.  
>"...BUT IT DEPENDS ON WHAT WE'RE DOING IF I COME OR NOT!" shouted Sara.<br>"Jeez Sara! You didn't have to shout!" complained Miria as she held her ears.  
>"I wouldn't have if someone hadn't <em>kindly<em> interrupted me" she answered.  
>"Who?" asked Miria.<br>"Oh never mind!" said Sara. Miria was as confused as ever.  
>"So Miria! What are we gonna do?" asked Akari.<br>"We're gonna play games like "truth or dare" or "would you rather"!" she replied.  
>"Ooo! Sounds like fun!" exclaimed Sapphie.<br>"No way! Count me out!" said Sara. Everyone turned to Sara.  
>"Why not?" asked Garnet.<br>"It just isn't my thing" she replied. Miria stood up, she was quite angry for some reason.  
>"YOU'RE COMING WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" she shouted. Everyone flinched.<br>"Please Sara-chan" added Akari. Sara sighed as she slumped back into the chair.  
>"Okay, I give up" she said.<br>"YAY!" exclaimed Akari and Miria as they high-fived each other.  
>"Umm... Miria am I invited too?" asked Leon.<br>"Umm... sorry Leon it's sort of a girl thing" replied Miria, sadly.  
>"It's okay" he said. He looked at the clock in the cafe and quickly stood up. "Look at the time! I gotta run! Cya" he said as he rushed out of his seat.<br>"Cya" said Dian and with that they were out of the room.  
>"Okay! It's 5.00 now, so Akari I guess you could come home with me and change you into something descent since you don't have a home here" said Miria and Akari nodded. "Sara, you can go home and get ready." Sara nodded and stood up.<br>"We'll see you in half an hour!" she said.  
>"Cya Sapphie!" exclaimed Ruby, Labra, Garnet and Sango. Sara and Sapphie rushed out of the cafe. Miria turned to Akari.<br>"Okay Akari! It's time for a..." she started.  
>"MAKEOVER!" squealed Akari and Miria.<br>"This is going to be fun!" said Sango. Ruby, Labra and Garnet nodded in agreement. Ruby and Labra hopped onto Akari's shoulders as Sango and Garnet did the same.  
>"Let's go!" said Miria and dragged Akari to her house.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>HOPE YOU LIKED THE FIRST CHAPTER OF DO YOU LOVE ME? (I NO SUKY TITLE BUT I COULDNT THINK OF ANYTHING ELSE)<br>THE ROMANCE STARTS IN THE NEXT CHAPPIE! O.o  
>REVIEW PLZZZZ! FLAMES R ACEPTABLE! DW I WONT TAKE EM TO HEART :P<br>3 **


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTA TWO OF DO YOU LOVE ME? ENJOY! 3  
>DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN JEWELPET TINKLE OR ANYTHING THATS COPYRIGHT IN HERE! I JUST OWN THE PLOT, SORA, AKANE AND DAICHI!<br>**

* * *

><p>Miria was looking for an outfit that Akari could put on. She finally found the perfect outfit for her.<br>"Akari! Try this on!" she said. She handed Akari a pink sleeveless top with denim shorts. Akari ran into the bathroom to put them on. She put them on and examined herself in the mirror.  
><em>"This outfit is so kawaii!"<em> she thought. She walked out of the bathroom and into Miria's room.  
>"Kawaii Akari! It's no surprise though, after all, I chose the outfit" she said. Ruby, Labra, Garnet and Sango walked up to Akari.<br>"Kawaii!" they exclaimed. Akari blushed.  
>"That outfit would be perfect for a date! Too bad you don't have anyone you like!" Miria pouted. Akari blushed.<br>"Are you sure about that ~labu?" said Labra and Ruby smirked.  
>"Labara!" shouted Akari as she blushed.<br>"Ooo! So there _is _someone! Spill!" said Miria. Akari blushed but she didn't hesitate telling Miria as they are quite close.

_Meanwhile, in the human world..._  
>The sound of bouncing basketballs and squealing girls were heard in the stadium.<br>"YUUMA-KUN!" squealed a group of fan girls. Yuuma was bouncing the ball as he neared the hoop. He stopped 5 metres away from it and shot. The basketball circled the rim and it went in which caused the fan girls to squeal even louder. Yuuma ran across the court high-fiving his teammates as he ran.  
>"Yuuma" called the coach. Yuuma ran to the couch and also high-fived him.<br>"30 minute break" said the coach. Yuuma nodded and turned around.  
>"OKAY GUYS! 30 MINUTE BREAK!" he shouted.<br>"EAAAAAAKKK!" squealed the fan girls.  
>"Oi guys! Come here! Let's play a game" called one of the teammates. Yuuma shrugged and ran over along with his other teammates.<br>"Okay guys, we're playing truth or dare" announced the boy. The boys groaned.  
>"Um... Isn't that a girl thing?" asked a boy.<br>"No not really" replied Yuuma. "I'm fine with it." All the other boys in the team smirked.  
>"Okay then, we'll ask you first" said a boy, who happened to be Yuuma's best friend, Daichi. Yuuma shrugged his response.<br>"Okay, Truth or Dare?" asked Daichi. Yuuma hesitated.  
>"Truth" he said. Daichi smirked. He turned to check if everyone was okay with his question. They all nodded and Daichi turned back around to face Yuuma.<br>"Do you have a crush on anyone and if so who?" he asked. At that instant, Akari popped into Yuuma's head.  
><em>"Wait, why did she just pop into my head? She's a friend, a friend"<em> he thought.  
>"U-um..." Yuuma stuttered.<br>_"What should I say? They won't be satisfied if I say no one... I'll just say a random girl's name... yeah! That'll do... but who?" _  
>"A-A-Akane?" he stuttered but it sounded more like a question then a statement. The boys were speechless.<br>"Akane? As in Akane?" exclaimed Daichi, a little bit too loud. One of the fan girls from the bleachers heard the whole thing.  
><em>"Yuuma-kun likes Akane, my best friend?" <em>thought the girl, whose name happened to be Sora. _"I have to tell her!"_ And with that she was gone. Yuuma blushed a deep shade of crimson. Daichi patted his shoulder.  
>"Don't worry, we won't tell anyone" he said.<br>"OKAY GUYS! BREAK'S OVER!" called the coach. Yuuma and the rest of the team got up and ran to the coach. While they were running Yuuma still couldn't believe he had said that he liked Akane.  
><em>"I'm sorry Akari... Wait! Why am I apologising to her? It's not that I like her or anything... or do I? No! No! No! She's a friend Yuuma, just a friend, nothing more!" <em>he thought.

"Akane! You'll never guess what I just heard!" called Sora. Akane and a bunch of other girls that were hanging out with Akane walked over.  
>"What?" said Akane, excited.<br>"Let's sit down" said Sora and they walked over to a bench and Sora explained everything.

"WHAT? YOU LIKE A BOY CALLED YUUMA?" screamed Miria.  
>"Shh!" said Akari as she blushed.<br>"Garnet, Sango, Ruby, Labra come sing with me" called Miria. The jewel pets nodded and they walked over.  
>"Akari and Yuuma sit-in in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" they all exclaimed which made Akari's cheeks flush a <strong>DEEP <strong>crimson.  
>"Guys!" she shouted. They all laughed at this.<br>"Look! It's 5.30, Sara should be here in 3, 2..." started Miria.  
>"DING-DONG!" rang the bell. Miria smirked at Akari and did a I-told-you-so look. Akari smiled. Miria smirked and ran to the door. She opened the door and it revealed Sara in her usual lab coat and Sapphie, who quickly ran to her friends.<br>"Hey Sara! You would not believe this!" exclaimed Miria. "Akari likes a boy ca-"Before she could finish Akari interrupted.  
>"Ahem!" Akari cleared her throat to stop Miria from speaking any further. Miria turned to face Akari.<br>"Akari, may I please tell Sara about your crush?" she asked whilst rolling her eyes. Akari nodded as she smiled. Miria smiled and turned back to Sara.  
>"As I was saying before! Akari has a crush on this guy called Yuuma!" she exclaimed. Sara just nodded as she smiled.<br>"Good for her" she said. Miria puffed her face.  
>"What do you mean good for her!" she cried. Sara sighed.<br>"Do I really have to explain this?" she said. "It means that it's good she likes someone." Miria's face turned red with anger.  
>"I KNOW THAT!" she screamed. Sara blinked.<br>"Then why did you ask?" she said, confused. Miria sighed.  
>"And I thought she was the 'smart one'" she muttered, under her breath.<br>"How about we start playing?" said Akari.  
>"~labu!" exclaimed Labra and all the jewel pets nodded in agreement.<br>"Okay!" exclaimed Miria. "Everyone sit down!" They all did as she said and sat down.  
>"Okay! Me first!" exclaimed Akari and Miria. They both glared at each other then burst out laughing.<br>"We'll do it together" said Miria and Akari nodded.  
>"Okay Sara, truth or dare?" asked Akari. The jewel pets were really into this game even though it was just starting.<br>_"If only I had some sweets and popcorn"_ thought Sango.  
>"Dare" said Sara bravely.<br>"Ooo! Someone's feeling brave" said Miria. Akari whispered something in Miria's ear and Sara could've sworn she saw Miria's eyes sparkle.  
>"Okay Sara, we dare you to change into any outfit we tell you to" said Akari. Sara's eyes widened.<br>"No! No way!" she said.  
>"Oh come on!" said Miria.<br>"You can't back down now! I'm actually getting interested" said Garnet.  
>"Yeah!" exclaimed all the other pets. Sara sighed.<br>"Fine!" she said. Miria and Akari rushed to Miria's closet and picked out a purple t-shirt and denim shorts. They rushed back to Sara and threw the clothes to her.  
>"Oh, and you have to take your glasses off" added Miria. Sara sighed and walked into the bathroom to change. She quickly changed clothes, took her glasses off and walked out of the room.<br>"Happy?" she said. Everyone in the room was speechless.  
>"OMG! You are so keeping those clothes!" exclaimed Miria and everyone nodded in agreement. Sapphie walked up to Sara.<br>"You look wonderful" she said. Sara blushed.  
>"T-thanks" she said as she went to sit down.<br>"Okay now" started Miria and she turned to Akari.  
>"Akari, truth or dare?" she asked. Akari hesitated.<br>"Umm..." she started. "Dare." Miria and Sara smirked.  
><em>"This is gonna be more fun than I thought" <em>thought Sara.

* * *

><p><strong>HOPE U LIKED CHAPPIE TWO!<br>PLZZZ REVIEW! :P :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEYY GUYZZZ! CHAPPIE 3 OF DO YOU LOVE ME!  
>ENJOY!<br>DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN JEWELPET TINKLE OR ANYTHIN THAT IS COPYRIGHT IN HERE. I ONLY OWN SORA, AKANE AND DAICHI!**

* * *

><p>"Wait! I change my mind!" cried Akari, regretting her choice.<br>"Nap! You can't change your mind!" said Sara. Akari pouted.  
>"Fine! Just hurry up and tell me!" said Akari.<br>"No! We have to cause suspense!" stated Miria. Akari pouted. The pets were really into this.  
>"We dare you to..." started Miria.<br>"Confess..." continued Sara. Akari did not like how this was going.  
>"To..." continued Miria.<br>"YUUMA OR WHATEVER HIS NAME IS!" they both finished along with the jewel pets joining along. Miria and Sara looked at the pets and they all laughed.  
>"NO WAY!" criedshouted Akari, blushing a deep crimson colour.  
>"Yes, or you'll suffer the punishment" said Miria, smirking.<br>"Which is kissing Yuuma" finished Sara who was also smirking. Akari turned as red as a cherry.  
>"NO!" she shouted. "I'll go with the first one." The pets cheered. Miria turned to face Sara and the pets and they all nodded.<br>"Ready! 1, 2, 3!" she shouted and at 3 everyone jumped up and started moving their hands right to left.  
>"AKARI AND YUUMA SITTING IN A TREE, CELEBRATION OMG!" they all sang, even Sara, yes Sara was singing and dancing.<br>"Okay, okay! I get the picture!" said Akari still blushing. Miria froze.  
>"What picture?" she asked confused. Sara slapped her forehead with her hand.<br>"Never mind" said Akari. Miria nodded.

After 10 more rounds of truth or dare, Akari had to leave.  
>"Already?" cried Miria. Akari nodded apologetically.<br>"Sorry!" she exclaimed as she, Ruby and Labra stood up.  
>"Cya!" they exclaimed and with that they were gone. The rest of the day was pretty normal.<p>

_The next day...  
><em>"DING-DONG DING-DONG!" went the alarm.  
>"Urgh! Stupid alarm!" she groaned as she got up and turned the alarm off. She looked at the time.<br>"Oh crap! I'm gonna be late!" she cried as she got out of bed and quickly put on her uniform and fixed her hair.  
>"Ruby! Labra! Wake up!" she shouted whilst shaking Ruby and Labra.<br>"~labu?" said Labra. Akari opened her bag.  
>"Hurry! Get in!" she commanded. They did as she said and quickly got in her bag. Akari rushed downstairs.<br>"I'M OFF!" she shouted and rushed out of the house.

_At school...  
><em>"Miss Sakura! You're late!" growled Akari's homeroom teacher.  
>"I'm sorry!" Akari pleaded as she bowed to her homeroom.<br>"Go sit at your seat" said her homeroom teacher and Akari nodded and did as she said.  
>"Busted" said a voice beside her. She turned to find Yuuma sitting at his seat, smirking at her. She stuck her tongue out and sat down.<br>"Well excuse me!" she whispered/shouted. Yuuma smirked.  
>"You're excused" he said. Akari turned red with anger.<br>"SHUT UP!" she shouted as she stood up from her seat. Everyone turned to her. Akari blushed with embarrassment.  
>"Miss Sakura" started the teacher, sternly. "Is there a reason for you shouting?"<br>"Umm... umm" stuttered Akari. Yuuma stood up.  
>"Sorry, it's my fault she shouted" he said. The teacher looked at Yuuma and then to Akari.<br>"Well then, you both stay outside for the rest of the lesson" said the teacher. They both nodded and walked outside.  
>"This is your entire fault" muttered Akari, when they were outside.<br>"What was that?" asked Yuuma leaning in closer to Akari, which caused her to blush.  
>"Didn't you hear me?" she asked. "I said this is your entire fault!"<br>"Oh really now?" he said, smirking.  
>"Oh yes now" replied Akari. Akari and Yuuma laughed at this. Suddenly Sora appeared from the hallway and came up to them. She grabbed Akari's arm and dragged her down the hallway.<br>"I'M BORROWING HER FOR A MINUTE!" she shouted and with that they were gone which left a dumbfounded Yuuma.  
>"Okay?" he said.<p>

"Sora! Where are we going?"exclaimed Akari and they stopped.  
>"Okay? Have you heard?" Sora asked.<br>"Heard what?" asked Akari, confused.  
>"Okay, yesterday when Yuuma-kun was playing basket ball, with his teammates, they had a break and they played truth or dare and Yuuma-kun picked truth and they asked him who do you like and he said..." said Sora and she stopped to take a breath.<br>"Who? Who does he like?" asked Akari.  
>"He said he like Akane" said Sora. Akari froze.<br>"A-Akane?" she asked, she could feel tears building up in her eyes. Sora nodded.  
>"DING –DONG!" went the bell.<br>"There goes the bell" said Sora, she turned to look at Akari but saw her running in the distance.  
>"AKARI! WAIT!" she called but Akari didn't turn around.<br>_  
>"Yuuma-kun likes Akane" <em>thought Akari, as she ran and tears streamed down her face. _"I get why, she's so popular and pretty unlike me." _ Akari ran to the classroom and was still surprised when she saw Yuuma, still standing near the door. She froze when she saw him and Yuuma did too.  
>"Akari? Why are you crying?" started Yuuma as he reached his hand out to her. Akari snapped out of it and slapped his hand away. She looked at Yuuma and could feel more tears streaming down her face. She turned and ran into the classroom. Yuuma stared at her as she ran into the classroom.<br>_"Why was she crying?"_ he thought. Akari ran into the classroom grabbed her bag and ran out again, not daring to face Yuuma as she ran out.  
>"Akari! Wait!" he shouted and he ran after her.<br>"NO! Stay away from me!" she shouted.

_In the bag with Ruby and Labra...  
><em>"Akari! Wait!" shouted a voice which sounded like Yuuma's.  
>"NO! Stay away from me!" shouted another voice, and Ruby and Labra knew straight away who the voices belonged to.<br>"Those voices!" started Ruby.  
>"Akari-chan and Yuuma-kun ~labu!" finished Labra.<p>

_Back to Akari and Yuuma..._  
>"Why! What did Sora say to you!" shouted Yuuma. They had managed to run all the way to the basketball court, which was surprisingly empty. Akari stopped to catch her breath, which was a bad idea because Yuuma was standing right in front of her. Akari kept her head down.<br>"Akari, please tell me what's wrong" pleaded Yuuma. Akari put her head up and Yuuma was surprised to find her face filled with tears streaming down her face.  
>"Why are you chasing after me? Shouldn't you be with Akane by now?" cried Akari. Yuuma's eyes widened.<br>"How do you know about that?" he asked.  
>"Sora overheard your little conversation" she said. Yuuma's eyes widened (again). Akari faced Yuuma, sadly.<br>"I love you, but you obviously don't feel the same!" she said quietly, tears streaming even faster down her face. Yuuma blushed.  
>"Akari..." he started. Akari stood up.<br>"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" she cried. "YOU CAN HANG OUT WITH AKANE AS MUCH AS YOU WANT!" And with that she ran off.  
><em>"Akari, I love you too"<em> thought Yuuma. _"I knew it was true, but I denied it."_

_In the bag...  
><em>Ruby and Labra had just heard the whole thing.  
>"Akari-chan did the dare out of..." started Labra.<br>"Sadness" they both finished.  
>"Poor Akari-chan" said Ruby. Ruby and Labra were feeling really sorry for their owner.<p>

_Out of the bag...  
>"I knew it" <em>she thought. _"There was no way he'd like a girl like me." _She stopped running and fell to her knees and started weeping. Yuuma ran after her trying to find her.  
><em>"Akari..."<br>_

* * *

><p><strong>FINISHED! I THINK THE NEXT CHAPPIE MIGHT BE THE LAST ONE! <strong>  
><strong>I HOPE U ENJOYED THIS CHAPPIE!<strong>  
><strong>PLZ REVIEW! FLAMES R ACEPTABLE! I WONT TAKE EM TO HEART! :P :3 <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**HIIII GUYZZZ! THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPPIE AND IT IS A BIT SHORT! SOZ BOUT THT! PLZ TELL ME IN UR REVIEWS IF I SHOULD MAKE A SEQUEL OR NOT!  
>ENJOY! 3 ^_^<strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN JEWELPET TINKLE OR ANYTHIN COPYRITE IN HERE! I ONLY OWN SORA, AKANE AND DAICHI!**

* * *

><p>Ruby and Labra popped out of Akari's bag and went over to Akari to comfort her as she was still crying.<br>"Akari-chan..." said Ruby.  
>"Are you alright ~labu?" asked Labra concern in her voice. Akari struggled to smile as she faced her jewel pets.<br>"I've made you worry haven't I?" she said as she picked Ruby and Labra up and hugged them. "I'm sorry for worrying you." Akari hugged them but she couldn't prevent a tear to fall down her cheek.  
><em>"Akari-chan..." <em>thought Ruby and Labra.

_With Yuuma...  
><em>Yuuma was running around the school looking for Akari. He finally found her in the middle of the garden, on her knee, hugging her pet rabbit and dog. (That's what he thinks!)  
>"AKARI!" he shouted as he ran up to her. Akari turned around and froze when she saw Yuuma running to her. She felt tears start building up in her eyes again and she quickly struggled to her feet and attempted to run, with Ruby and Labra on her shoulders. Yuuma saw her try to run buy quickly and gently grabbed her wrist.<br>"Akari, please wait" he said. Akari faced the ground tears streaming down her face and onto the ground.  
>"Why? So you can break my heart more than you already have!" she shouted as she turned around and faced Yuuma. Yuuma's eyes widened.<br>"Akari I'm sorry" he said.  
>"Why are you apologising?" started Akari. "You don't have to; I'm just being selfish because you don't love me." She turned to face the floor once again.<br>"I've loved you ever since that time in grade 4, when you shot your first three point shoot" she said. "Whenever I see you I have this feeling in my heart, although I always argue with you, I really do love you." Akari said the last part quietly. Yuuma was shocked at Akari's confession.  
>"Akari..." he started. Akari turned to face him, she was smiling barely but was still crying.<br>"Sorry" she said. "I just basically told you my whole life story." She turned around and attempted to walk off but Yuuma grabbed her wrist, again!  
>"Akari, listen" he started. "I love you! The only reason why I told the boys I liked Akane is because I didn't realize I liked you until now and had thought that they wouldn't be satisfied if I had told them I didn't like anybody so I said Akane." Akari blushed at Yuuma's confession.<br>"You're lying" she said.  
>"I'm not" said Yuuma. "I'll prove it!"<br>"Ho-" but before Akari could finish Yuuma had kissed Akari. Akari was shocked but started responding to the kiss. Ruby and Labra felt forgotten but glad that they could experience such a scene. Akari and Yuuma broke the kiss for air. Akari blushed and Yuuma smirked.

"Is that enough proof?" he asked. Akari nodded. Yuuma cupped Akari's cheek which caused her to blush. He started laughing which made Akari angry.  
>"What's so funny?" she asked angrily.<br>"Oh nothing, just your face is basically a tomato now" he cracked up laughing at the last bit. Akari was mad now. She smacked Yuuma on the head and walked off.  
>"Ruby, Labra, let's go" she said as she picked up her bag and her pets jumped onto her shoulders. Yuuma ran after her and slipped his hand into hers. Akari blushed.<br>"See! You're blushing again!" he stated. Akari stepped on his foot as they walked out of the garden hand in hand.

_**~THE END!~  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong> KKKK GUYZZ! HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPPIE! PLZ REVIEW AND SAY IF I SHOULD MAKE A SEQUEL OR NOT!<br>SOZ 4 THIS CHAP BEING SHORT! THANK U FOR SUPPORTING ME THROUGHT THIS STORY!  
>I LUVVVV U ALLL! 3 ^_^ <strong>_


End file.
